Nadie se mete con lo que es mío
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella sorprende a Edward al volver del trabajo, pero que hara cuando vuelva la ex de este a reclamar su amor ALL HUMAN


**Hey chicas, aquí con una nueva loca idea espero que les guste en verdad me inspiré y ahora sí ya editado con todo lo que debe llevar pues me interesaba subirlo bien pero mi madre se puso de escandalosa porque ya era tarde -.- pero bueno anulando eso, aquí les dejo la historia ya sin horrores de ortografía :D espero la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NADIE TOCA LO QUE ES MÍO.<strong>

**BlanchiCullen**

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté y corrí al baño a ducharme, me seque el cabello dejándolo suelto y me puse unos shorts de vestir y una blusita de tirantes con un chaleco negro a juego y me coloqué los botines de gamuza con tacón, pinte mis labios de un cálido tono rosáceo y un poco de delineador a mis ojos y mascara.

Tomé las maletas de un lado de la puerta y corrí hacia mi auto afuera de la casa. Me monté en el auto frente al volante y aventé mis cosas al asiento de atrás. Arranqué y salí lo más rápido que pude de la cabaña rumbo a la ciudad.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años y vivo en Londres, Inglaterra desde hace 5 años, actualmente trabajo en una Agencia de Producción Cinematografica reconocida, puesto que estudié para directora de Cine y debo decir que me encanta.

Se preguntarán a donde voy, cierto?. Pues es sencillo, voy de vuelta a mi hogar.

Después de haber estado un poco más de 3 semanas en una pequeña cabaña afuera de la Ciudad grabando las últimas escenas de la Película en la que actualmente estoy trabajando. Es un filme de la época, basado en un amor imposible debido a la desintegración familiar y la cultura que se vivía en ese entonces.

La premiere es en 5 días así que pueden imaginar la gran presión en la que me encontraba, por eso tenía que aceptar sí o sí salir de la comodidad de mi hogar para grabar. Trabajo es trabajo y no debo negarlo, amo mi trabajo.

Aceleré un poco más viendo como a ambos lados de mi visión todo el paisaje era follaje verde y suave. Estoy emocionada, no aguantaba más la emoción desde que dije: "Corte" por última vez al elenco. Extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, sus labios, simplemente todo de él es necesario para que me mantenga con vida.

Después de 15 minutos alcancé a ver el señalamiento de la bifurcación hacia la Ciudad o desviarse a Italia. Tomé el camino del lado derecho para entrar a la ciudad, doblé en "U" para tomar bien la curva cuando de pronto el sonido de "llamada" inundo mis oídos. Aceleré un poco más y cuando por fin salí de la curva lo tome por el manos libres y atendí la llamada.

_-Bella, dondé estás?_.- dijo Angela, mi asistente. Se escuchaba un poco alterada, preocupada.

-Oh, perdona Ang, es solo que no aguantaba más, tenía que salir de ahí.- dije culpable por haberla preocupado. Es cierto había salido inmediatamente, sin siquiera quedarme al desayuno de despedida.

Escuche como mi amiga reía del otro lado de la línea.

_-Entiendo, te mueres por verlo, cierto?_.- dijo riendo.

-Calla Angela, y sí lo he extrañado mucho.- dije sintiendo como me ruborizaba.

_-Ok, Bells, suerte y me alegro que por fín hayas encontrado a alguien con quien eres feliz. Además, sé que es un buen hombre y te ama_.- dijo mi amiga.

-Muchas Gracias Ang, ahora te dejo pues estoy llegando.- dije emocionada.

Mi amiga río y colgamos.

Desconecte mi teléfono y aparque en el garaje privado que tenía el edificio para que no viera mi auto, pues al parecer no estaba en la casa. Y lo digo porque normalmente deja el auto en la entrada al edificio, "para cualquier emergencia" decía cada que le preguntaba, así no perdía tiempo en bajar al estacionamiento.

Me bajé apresurada y salude al portero, Lucas. Un hombre ya de edad con mirada amable y muy cariñoso. Cuidaba a mi gordo como si fuese su hijo.

-Buenos días, Srita.- dijo amable.- un gusto verla de nuevo por aquí.- dijo sonriéndome y abriendo la puerta para mí.

-Buenos Días, Lucas.- dije jalando la maleta al interior.- encantada de estar de regreso.- dije riendo nerviosa.

Avance un poco cuando Lucas me llamo de nuevo. Me giré para encararlo, él se acerco al otro extremo, detrás del mostrador de la recepción y descolgó un juego de llaves que pendía de una pequeña tabla de madera con clavos en la pared.

-El joven me ha dejado las llaves de su departamento.- dijo sonriéndome y entregándome el juego de llaves.

-Oh.- lo miré sorprendida.- El sabía que regresaba hoy?.- pregunte casi para mi misma. Algo nerviosa de que mi sorpresa se arruinará.

-No, señorita. Él me las ha dejado desde que se fue para que se las entregará en caso de que volviera cuando el no estaba, para su comodidad, al parecer esté será su juego de llaves.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mi juego de llaves?.- dije medio sonriendo.

Lucas asintió y sonrió.

-Sí, porque las llaves de él tienen una pequeña fotografía enmarcada de ambos, y solo las deja cuando sabe que vendrán a limpiar el departamento.- dijo divertido.

Mi propio juego de llaves.

Asentí y le agradecí a Lucas.

-Muchas Gracias.- le grité subiendo al elevador.

El solo me despidió con la mano y una sonrisa. Acomode la maleta en el ascensor y oprimí el botín del 8vo. Piso. Sonreí y manoseé el juego de llaves que tenía. Estaban marcadas.

Sonreí.

Una llave larga y plateada, tenía un ticket adhesivo con su letra que decía: _P. Principal. _ Otra más marcaba que era de la habitación y otra del despacho. Alcé la vista cuando escuche el timbre del ascensor marcar que ya había llegado. Se abrieron las puertas y salí corriendo hacia el departamento 7E.

Una vez ahí suspiré antes de abrir y tome la llave de la puerta Principal, la introduje en la cerradura y sonreí al ver que sí era la correcta. Una vez abrí la puerta principal y di unos pasos dentro del departamento y fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrar un gran cartel pendiendo del techo que tenía escrito con pintura en aerosol:

"_Bienvenida, Amor"._

Sonreí y vi que en las mesas del recibidor había floreros con rosas rojas y algunos globos tirados en el suelo. Cerré la puerta y fui directamente a la habitación, su habitación. Me reí al ver algunas prendas de ropa tiradas por toda la habitación, la cama, estaba cubierta por sabanas negras de seda, se veían un poco arrugadas, lo que daba señal que solo la había sacudido y medio acomodado.

Su almohada estaba puesta sobre la otra haciendo una forma "T", así le gusta acomodarlas para ver la televisión. Cuando estoy con el siempre saca una almohada nueva del cuarto de servicio. Me acerqué a la cama y me deje caer en ella, dejando que mi nariz, fuera penetrada por el aroma viril que emanaba de las sabanas. Me estiré y suspiré. Amaba su olor, era algo parecido a la canela y colonia para hombre de marca. Me puse sobre mi espalda a punto de ponerme de pie, para acomodar mis cosas y darme una ducha, cuando el sonido del teléfono me alarmo. Me puse sobre mis codos buscando el aparatito, cuando lo vi descansando en la mesilla de noche a un lado de la cama. Me estiré y lo tomé.

-Bueno.- dije insegura. Rogando porque no fuera él quien llamará, aunque viéndolo bien sería extraño que llamará a casa sí sabía que no había nadie.

-_Bella._- dijo una muy emocionada Gianna.- _Me alegro que ya hayas regresado.- _dijo aliviada.

-Hola, Gi.- dije feliz.- yo también me alegro.-respondí.

Gianna era la asistente de Edward, quien manejaba casi todos sus asuntos y su mejor amiga. Cuando muy lo conocí, debo admitir que haber pasado por el examen de "admisión" de Gianna, para andar con Ed, me aterró un poco, pero gracias al cielo, le caí muy bien, y ella a mí. Es una chica divertida y juguetona, que la mayoría del tiempo le encanta pasárselo molestando a Edward, para hacerle más llevadera las rondas en el Hospital.

_-Perfecto entonces cancelaré el pedido a la florería_.- susurro, más para ella misma.

-Perdona, pero que pedido, Gi?- pregunté.

_-Ah cierto, no soy quien para decirlo, pero aquí el "marchante"_.- dijo riendo refiriéndose a mi novio.- _Desde el cuarto día que te fuiste empezó a pedirme que llamará a una florería para que mandará cientos de flores al departamento y los acomodarán en floreros de cristal por todo el departamento. Claro cuando veía que no habías llegado me hacía llamar a la Sra de la limpieza para que recogiera las flores y así todos los días, para reemplazarlas. De hecho me mando a una sastrería a comprar una lona de 3 metros_.- dijo divertida.- _creo que ahora ya tenemos una membresía en la florería_.- río

Mi corazón se encogió.

-Oh, Dios Mío.- dije sonriendo a más no poder.

_-Sí, Bella. No lo tomes a mal pero te envidio, sinceramente te has sacado la lotería con el chico esté._- dijo seria.

-Lo sé, Gi, lo sé.- asentí soñadora.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo.

-Gi, mejor no canceles el pedido, por fa y pide que traigan velas, muchas velas aromáticas.- dije sonriendo.- Le prepararé una sorpresa a mi gordo.- sonreí.

Gianna Río.

_-Bien, Bells. Algún aroma en particular._- dijo divertida.

-Fresas y Chocolate.- dije

_-Perfecto te llegan en media hora._- dijo profesional.- _Ahora, para que te prepares el chico esté sale de la última operación como hasta las 7 pm, vale?_.-dijo contenta.

-Perfecto, Muchas Gracias.- dije parándome de la cama.

_-Bien, te llamo cuando salga del Hospital, Bells. Ahora me voy porque acaba de Salir de la sala de parto._- dijo para después colgarme.

Asentí y colgué el teléfono.

Tomé las llaves y baje corriendo por las escaleras para salir del edificio.

-Saldrá tan pronto, Srita?.- me gritó Lucas.

-Sí, debo comprar unas cosas para el joven.- dije subiéndome al auto.- Nos vemos, Lucas.- dije despidiéndome con la mano.

Me monte en el auto y salí de la calzada. Rumbo al centro de la Ciudad.

Había miles de luces en las calles, estaba anocheciendo. Decidí apurarme pues entre más rápido llegará al centro comercial, sería perfecto.

Cuando por fin llegue después de encontrar casi nada de tráfico en las calles, estacione mi auto en el frente de la segunda entrada del lugar y baje corriendo a esa tienda que desde que lo conocí se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Sonreí cuando vi el letrero luminoso frente a mí.

-Hola, guapa.- dijo Bree, la dependienta, quien me abrazó saliendo de atrás del mostrador.

-Hola, B.- dije abrazandola de regreso.

-Que te trae por aquí ahora?.- dijo sonriendo.

-Nada un pequeña sorpresa para mi novio.- dije nerviosa y ruborizándome.

Bree se carcajeo y me dijo que la acompañará al interior de la tienda. Entramos y me guío por el pasillo de la lencería más provocativa hasta los probadores.

-Me acaban de llegar unos conjuntos nuevos, entra a los probadores y ahora te paso los conjuntos, vale?.- dijo amable mientras se perdía de regreso afuera.

Asentí.

Me metí al probador y Bree empezó a literalmente aventarme cientos de conjuntos de lencería demasiado provocativa, hasta que me decidí por uno demasiado pequeño de color negro con el brassier lleno de encaje y copas que sostenían mis pechos haciéndolos lucir suaves y delicados el conjunto traía unas pantys de un par de hilos a los costados y para proteger mi centro una muy delgada tela con bordado y atrás solo el hilo que se escondía entre mis nalgas.

Sonreí, a Él le iba a encantar.

Me vestí de nuevo y salí del probador con el conjunto en la mano.

-Lista?.- pregunto Bree.

-Sí, encontré el conjunto perfecto para Edward.- dije sonriendo.

-Wow, al parecer es un chico con clase, nena, pues a muy pocos les gustan estos conjuntos, la mayoría de las chicas se llevan esos.- dijo señalando un maniquí mientras quitaba el conjunto de mis manos y lo metía en la bolsa.

Me giré y vi algo que ni en siglos le gustaría a Edward y para ser honestos ni a mí.

Era un conjunto con solo unos pequeños círculos de tela que cubrían los pezones y un triangulo para tapar la parte intima de las mujeres. Y todo de un tono rojo algo extraño. Tenía algunas lentejuelas pendiendo de los hilos conectores y algunas piezas de pedrería. Muy brillante para mi gusto.

Fruncí el seño y entregué la tarjeta de crédito. Firmé y me despedí de Bree.

Al salir me monté rápidamente en mi auto y conduje a casa. Salude de vuelta a Lucas mientras entraba al edificio.

-Ya ha llegado el joven?.- pregunté. Lucas nunca se refería a Edward por su nombre, para el siempre era el joven o Joven Cullen. Le profesaba un gran respeto, así como Edward a él.

-No, Srita ha llamado para decir que vendrá en dos horas.- dijo sonriéndome y entregándome el papel.

-Sabe que he vuelto?.- pregunte.

-No, pregunto sí usted había llegado ya pero no le he comunicado nada.- dijo amable.- y también han venido unos chicos con muchas flores como siempre y una joven dejo esto para usted.- dijo entregándome una caja aún más grande y tenía una nota.

-Gracias, Lucas, con permiso.- dije tomando la caja y subiendo al ascensor.

Al llegar al departamento deje la caja en la mesa y la abrí. Eran las velas que le había pedido a Gi. En la nota decía: "_Disfrútenlo, puesto que agregue algunas velas para el baño, jajajaja"_

Sonreí.

Corrí de prisa por las rosas nuevas y empecé a cortar lo pétalos esparciéndolos por la cama y desde la puerta hasta la habitación. Coloqué las velas y busqué los cerillos para estar preparada.

Acomodé unas velas en la tina y me duché y depile el cuerpo entero para recibirlo. Me unté un poco de crema para el cuerpo con olor a fresas, ondule mi cabello, remarcando mis rizos y me puse el conjunto. Tomé los cerillos y empecé a encender las velas, faltaban solo dos minutos cuando me quité la bata y me senté en el sillón frente a la puerta con una copa de vino tinto en mis manos y una cubeta con hielos con dos botellas más.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

Saqué mi móvil por décimo novena vez y nada. Ni un mensaje o llamada perdida.

Suspiré.

-Hey, Ed.- dijo Gianna alcanzándome en el pasillo.

-Hola, chica.- dije medio sonriendole.

-No ha llamado?.- dijo preocupada al ver mi mueca.

-No.- suspiré resignado.- ni un mensaje, es el primer día que hace eso. Normalmente me deja un mensaje de voz o algún mensaje de buenos días, pero ahora nada.- bufé.

-Tranquilo chico, lo más probable es que hayan empezado temprano la rodada.- dijo palmeando mi espalda.

Suspiré y asentí.

-Vale a ver que tenemos hoy.- dije quitándole la carpeta.

Después de que ella me pusiera al tanto de las actividades y realizará la custodia de una señora en labor de parto, entrara al quirófano 3 veces para una operación de riñon y dos para asistencia. Suspiré. Camine por los pasillos revisando a mis pacientes. Dí de alta a tres niños y firme las responsivas.

Me acomode en una silla frente a la sala de reuniones del Hospital y chequeé mi móvil manoseándolo y buscando por todos lados alguna mensaje o llamada de Bella. Y de nuevo sin éxito.

Estaba preocupándome. Me puse de pie y emprendí el camino a mi despacho, una vez ahí recogí lo que tenía que recoger de papeles y los aventé sin ganas a mi maletín. Salí suspirando de ahí y me encamine a la sala de reuniones por los últimos resultados y mis herramientas. Estaba limpiando mis utensilios cuando una voz me sorprendió.

-Hey, Ed.- dijo Gianna entrando a la habitación y empezando a guardar sus cosas.

-Hola.- dije empezando a guardar mis cosas en el maletín una vez limpias.

-Aún no sabes nada?.- dijo seria. A lo cual yo asentí preocupado.- Tranquilo.- dijo palmeando mis hombros.- seguro sabes de ella al llegar a casa.- dijo como medio sonriendo.

Parecía que ocultaba algo. La miré perspicaz.

-Bien.- dije extrañado.- Tal vez Lucas sepa algo.- dije esperanzado. Suspiré, tomé el maletín y me encaminé a la salida. Había llamado a Lucas, el portero para avisar la hora en que llegaría para que me esperara. Sí ahora que falta una persona que cuide el edificio en las noches, los inquilinos no salimos de esté, para comodidad y Lucas se encarga de asegurar bien el edificio antes de irse.

Me subí en mi auto y conduje hacia el departamento. Una vez ahí me bajé y salude a Lucas. Quien se despidió y me dijo que en 10 minutos llegaría el nuevo guardia de turno nocturno. Asentí y subí al ascensor rumbo a mi departamento.

Saqué las llaves y suspiré triste a ver todas las luces apagadas, como hacía desde hace 3 semanas.

-Demonios, Bella porque no has llamado amor.- susurré para después prender la luz de la sala de estar y quedarme impactado ante la imagen.

-Tranquilo, cariño ya estoy aquí.- dijo esa voz tan sensual.

Enfrente de mí estaba la mujer más bella del mundo. Tenía el cabello suelto y sus labios pintados de un ligero brillo. La sala tenía las tan acostumbradas docenas de rosas hasta ahora y un camino de pétalos esparcido desde la puerta hasta el pasillo que llevaba a nuestra habitación.

Se puso de pie y sentí como el aire me faltaba.

-Estás preciosa.- susurré.

Ella sonrió y levanto su copa en dirección a mí.

-Gracias, mi vida.- dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente en los labios dejando un poco del brillo que llevaba en mis labios. Sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Solo para estrechar más su cuerpo al mío y la besé con pasión.

-Edward.- gimió.

Incremente más la intensidad del beso y ella enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello estrujando mi cabello. Tome sus piernas en mis manos y la sostuve en el aire, provocando que soltará un gritito y la copa de vino cayó al suelo esparciendo un poco del liquido rojizo en la alfombra. Tenía que limpiar eso.

Con la fuerza que tenía la estampé contra la pared frente a nosotros sin llegar a lastimarla. Aún sosteniéndola contra mis caderas, sus piernas sujetas firmemente a mis costados.

Ella gimió en mi boca y aproveche para hundir mi lengua dentro de su boca. Devoré sus labios sintiendo su dulce sabor mezclado con un atisbo del vino que hace minutos había estado bebiendo. Con una de mi manos la sujete aún contra la pared e introduje mis dedos dentro de su tanga. La necesidad de ella era tal que no resistí y la penetré con mis dedos haciendo que gritará.

-Dios, Edward..- gimió.

-Disfrútalo, cariño.- dije besando su cuello.

Decendí por todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales descubrí rompiendo su brassier con mi manos.

-Era nuevo.- susurro, o mejor dicho gimió presa del deseo y la sensación de mis labios en sus pechos.

- Te quedaba hermoso, cariño, gracias pero me gustan más al natural.-dije sonriendo, para volver a besarla.

La estampé más contra la pared y sentí como ella hundía sus pequeñas manos en mis pantalones, desabrochándolos lentamente, mientras acariciaba poco a poco mi miembro, el cual se ponía más que duro. Gruñí al sentir el suave y cálido toque de sus suaves manos alrededor de mi masculinidad.

Desabrocho mi cinturón y metió más su mano en mi bóxer tomando mi miembro entre su delicada mano, jalándolo y masajeándolo lentamente. Se sentía increíble el toque. Masajeo mi miembro como si fuera un rolo de tela que tenía que exprimir y era la gloria, unos segundos después sentí como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Recargué mi rostro en su cuello hundiendo mi cara, provocando que mis gruñidos sonasen muy poco ahogados en el calor de su suave piel.

-Córrete para mi Edward.- dijo ella mientras incrementaba los movimientos de su mano. Para esto mis dedos quedaron inmóviles dentro de ella, no podían soportar la presión que su toque me proporcionaba, eran movimientos calculados y que lograban estremecer mi ser, como todo lo que de ella emanaba.

Sentí como mi miembro crecía incluso más y mis sentidos se nublaban.

-BELLA.- grité mientras sentía como mi flujo abandonaba mi cuerpo, saliendo disparado hacia ella, cubriendo sus pechos y abdomen.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y la miré a los ojos tratando de calmarme. Me veía con lujuría y deseo como siempre. No pude contenerme y la besé. Ella afianzó más sus piernas a mi cadera rozando su sexo con mi miembro haciendo que ambos gruñéramos y poniéndome erecto de nuevo.

-Es mi turno de hacerte llegar al cielo cariño.- dije mordiendo su labio.

-Eso sí me alcanzas, mi vida.- dijo divertida bajándose rápidamente de mí y corriendo hacia la habitación.

Reí y corrí tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV. <strong>

Corrí al interior de la habitación y me avente a la cama, gateando para llegar a la cabecera y que no me alcanzará pero era más rápido que yo. Solté un grito cuando sentí como una cálida mano tomaba mi tobillo y me jalaba hacia el borde de la cama. Grité y me reí histérica.

-Con que traviesa, eh?.- dijo Edward recargando su cuerpo en mi espalda.

-Claro cariño no quiero aburrir a mi prometido.- dije besándole.

Gruñó y me tomó de las caderas acercando mi pelvis a la suya, y fue ahí donde sentí ese enorme miembro rosar mi trasero.

Gemí.

El paso sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cuello y la otra la introdujo desde mi abdomen hasta mi sexo, tocando mi botón del placer con sus dedos, estrujándolo y pellizcándolo un poco, haciéndome gemir y apretar las sabanas fuertemente entre mis manos.

-Edward.- gemí-grité porque me había penetrado con dos de sus dedos.

-Que quieres, amor?.- pegunto mordiendo mi hombro levemente.- dímelo.- susurro en mi oído

-A ti, cariño, tu gruesa y deliciosa polla dentro de mi.- dije gimiendo.- AHORA.- grité al sentir como pellizcaba mi clítoris otra vez.

Sentí como deslizaba mi tanga por mis piernas rozando su nariz por mi trasero para después morderlo. Haciéndome reír histérica y gemir al sentir como rozaba la punta de su miembro con mi entrada. Estaba apunto de decirle que se dejará de juegos cuando no pude más que gritar.

-EDWARD.- grité al sentir como me penetraba por completo de una sola estocada.

Empecé a gemir al sentir como entraba y salía de mí, mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba mi clítoris. Era una sensación increíble. sus dedos índice y pulgar estrujaban y apretaban mi botón del placer a su antojo haciéndome sentir de mil maneras en una solo momento.

-Di mi nombre, amor.- dijo besando mi hombro.- dilo.- demandó.

-Edward.- gemí y me desplome en la cama al sentir como me penetraba incluso más fuerte. Mis brazos fallaron y me recargue en la cama, dejando mi zona pelvica al aire, dispuesta para él.

Cerré mis ojos y me abandone al placer dejándome llevar por el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar, y la sensación de sus embestidas. Me penetraba de manera salvaje pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Me recosté en la cama y crucé mis piernas entorno a sus caderas sintiéndolo incluso más profundo dentro de mí. Gemía y gritaba mientras el me tenia sujeta de las caderas y se enterraba más en mí. De no ser algo poco probable, diría que si me penetraba más fuerte podría incluso llegar a alcanzar mi garganta.

Era deliciosa la forma en que me estaba tomando esta noche. Adoraba la sensación de sentirlo dentro y fuera de mí.

-Estoy cerca.- gemí mientras veía mis nudillos blancos de tanta tensión en mis manos al estrujar las sabanas.

-Córrete para mí, Bella.- dijo penetrándome más rápido si era posible.- grita mi nombre cariño.- dijo jadeando causa de tanto esfuerzo. Entendía que estuviera cansado, pero no quería que se detuviera. Se sentí maravilloso su miembro hundido en mía hasta el fondo.

-EDWARD.- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de forma violenta y el aún seguía penetrándome con más insistencia.

Sentí como el placer explotaba desde mi clítoris subiendo por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta la punta de mis pies y de regreso concentrándose toda la tensión intensificada en mi centro, el cual explotó soltando un chorro de mi líquido. Chocando con el miembro de Edward, quien frenético me apretó de las caderas abandonándose a las sensaciones y me penetro más rápida y fuertemente. Sentía que me rompería, pero me encantaba. El placer era máximo para ambos.

De la potencia de mi descarga empuje su miembro fuera de mí al tiempo que el eyaculaba en mi interior derramando parte de su liquido en mi trasero y espalda, mientras gruñía y gritaba mi nombre. Al tiempo que creí que se rasgaría la garganta.

Una vez los temblores cesaron el me penetró nuevamente con una certera estocada dejándose caer sobre mí que grité por la impresión y la sensación de placer. Se sentía como sí esa estocada hubiera sido necesaria para culminar el orgasmo.

-Te he extrañe, cariño.- dijo Edward respirando entrecortadamente mientras besaba el centro de mi espalda dándome escalofríos.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado mi vida.- suspiré y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos en mi abdomen.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, él todavía en mi interior, solo que ahora sentía la flacidez y suavidad de su miembro que mantenía abierta mi ranura a su alrededor.

Me dolía la cabeza de la fuerza del orgasmo y casi no veía bien por la pérdida del conocimiento momentáneo.

Lo abracé y tapados nos quedamos dormidos en nuestra cama.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV. <strong>

Después de la increíble noche que había tenido con Bella, nos quedamos dormidos.

La había extrañado sobre manera estás tres semanas que había estado fuera, era inexplicable la forma en que la amaba. Ella había estado para mí cuando más la necesite y ahora agradecía al cielo que haya permitido que ella se cruzara en mi camino.

Me desperté a la media noche pensando en Bella y el maravilloso coito que habíamos compartido. Me giré y la vi profundamente dormida a un lado mío. Se veía preciosa, como un ángel con el cabello enmarañado alrededor de su bello rostro y la sabana cubriendo parcialmente su sensual y delicioso cuerpo. Me recargué en mi brazo y la contemple. Era perfecta. Me estiré y deje un tierno beso en sus dulces labios a lo cual ella sonrío y apretó más su agarre a la almohada.

Estaba por volver a dormir cuando el sonido del timbre me lo impidió.

Me giré a ver a Bella y seguía dormida, miré el reloj y vi que eran casi la una de la madrugada. Fruncí el ceño, pero me paré de la cama al escuchar nuevamente el timbre.

Me puse los bóxers en el camino que había dejado tirados fuera de la recamara. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Quedándome de piedra al verla.

-Hola, Edward.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y apenada.

-Tanya.- susurré.- Que haces aquí?- pregunte frunciendo el seño.

-Oh, bueno.- dijo dubitativa.- Pensé que te alegrarías de verme.- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Bufé. Claro, estaba tan contento de verla -valga el sarcasmo-.

-Vamos al grano Tanya que quieres aquí?.- dije serio.

-Edward, por favor.- rogó.- solo quiero hablar, quiero decirte que me haces falta.- dijo desesperada.- Por favor no me abandones, he vuelto de New York, porque me di cuenta que cometí un error, no le amo, te lastime y lo lamento, pero deseo tanto volver a estar a tu lado.- dijo aventándose a mi pecho.

-Tanya.- gruñí tratando de quitármela de encima.

-Por favor, sé que podemos volver a lo de antes, podemos superarlo, y sé que puedo hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que te cause, por favor, Edward sé que puedo volver a hacerte feliz.- dijo suplicante tratando de besarme.

-No, Tanya…- dije medio empujándola, pero me evadió y rozó mis labios.

Un carraspeo detrás de mí hizo que la empujará lejos y me girará solo para encontrarme a Bella con mi camisa de ayer puesta arremangada hasta los codos de las mangas, se veía exquisita, con solo eso puesto y un olor a mí y a sexo mezclado con el suyo de fresas.

-Amor.. yo.- dije pero me corto con la mirada.

Dios, la había cagado, no soportaría perder a Bella, ella era mi vida ahora y no quería perderla por la estúpida de Tanya.

-Quien es está, Edward?.- preguntó Tanya viendo a Bella despectivamente.

Iba a callarla, pero Bella hablo primero.

-Está?.- dijo irónica.- Bueno que descortesía la mía, querida, mucho gusto soy la prometida de Edward.- dijo estirando su mano mostrando el anillo de 36 kilates que le había dado y sonriendo superior. Normalmente ella no usaba ese anillo, porque decía que era muy ostentoso, solo lo portaba en ocasiones especiales, para el diario, utilizaba uno muy sencillo de plata, el primero que le di, y ella no acepto, porque pensaba que solo la quería por lastima y agradecimiento.

El hecho de que trajera el anillo quería decir que ya había visto a Tanya y quería demostrarle que había perdido su turno. Sonreí internamente, pero no deje de preocuparme por lo que pudo haber visto.

Tanya la miro con odio mientras alternaba repetidamente la vista de Bella al anillo y a mí. Al principio dudo en tomar su mano, pero cuando había accedido Bella la quito bruscamente.

-Quien es tú amiga, cariño.- pregunto mientras besaba mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer y se recargaba en mi hombro.

-Es Tanya, Bells, mi ex.- dije besando sus labios.

-Oh.-dijo mi Bella.- Entiendo.- dijo pensativa, para después voltear a ver a Tanya de forma seria.- Así que tu eres la zorra que dejo a mi Edward como si fuera un perro?.- dijo ya enojada. Sus bellos ojos chocolate brillaban de furia.

Nunca había visto en Bella tanto odio. Me sorprendí pero al mismo tiempo me gusto.

-Que te crees para llamarme así?.- dijo Tanya enojada.

-Mucho mejor que tú, querida, sin duda.- dijo Bella mordaz menospreciándola.

-Edward, estás oyendo como me habla.- dijo tratando de que le dijera algo.

-Sí, cariño, lo oye, y sabes? no le interesa porque no es por ser grosera, pero lo que pase contigo no le importa más, eso ha quedado claro, así que todavía no entiendo que te retiene aquí.- dijo Bella poniéndose frente a mí.

-Edward es mío, estúpida, comió de mi mano antes y lo hará siempre, crees que te ama?.- pregunto Tanya ironica.- solo esta dolido porque lo deje, pero te aseguro que todavía me desea y me ama como cuando nos conocimos.- dijo Tanya.- Creéme que solo te ha usado, querida.- dijo falsamente sintiendo lastima por Bella.

-Escucha Tanya.- dijo Bella pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un insulto.- No te creas tanto lo que dices, querida, pues Edward no es ningún perro para comer de tú mano, uno. Dos, no te atrevas a volver a decir que el te pertenece cuando no eres más que una pobre estúpida caliente que regresa a él solo para joderlo, pues te diste cuenta que el imbécil con el que te largaste no tiene lo suficiente para satisfacer a nadie, al igual que tú ahora. Tres, Edward Anthony Cullen me pertenece, en cuerpo y alma, me entiendes, y sí podre no ser suficiente para él, pero mejor que tú, sí.- dijo mirándole de forma despectiva de la cabeza a los pies.- Así que no te metas con lo que es mío, me entiendes, porque soy capaz de volarte la tapa de los sesos de la peor de las maneras y nadie abogará por ti, Tanya, Alejáte de mi Prometido, de nuestra casa y lárgate de nuestras vidas.- gritó cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-EDWARD.- gritó Tanya desesperada.- POR FAVOR, SABES QUE ME AMAS.

-Largo..!.- gritó mi Bella.

Yo estaba anonadado, no sabía que decir, ver el odio que le profesaba a Tanya en sus bellos y dulces ojos me había descolocado.

-Amor, yo.- dije tratando de que me perdonará.- Ese beso...- susurré.

Ella me miró a los ojos y de nuevo su mirada volvió a ser dulce.

-Oh, cariño, tranquilo, yo sé lo que paso lo vi todo desde el principio, descuida.- dijo acariciándome tiernamente.

-Perdona, no quería, nunca pensé que ella fuera a regresar así tan cínicamente.- dije abrazándola.- Ya no siento nada por ella, Bella lo juro, ahora tu eres mi vida y no soportaría perderte por una estupidez.- dije mirándola a los ojos, queriendo trasmitirle que decía la verdad.

-Oh, Edward nunca me vas a perder, hasta que ya no me quieras a tú lado pero eso lo decides, tú, entendido?.- dijo besándome.

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, te amo y te agradezco todo lo que soy en estos momentos, tu me sacaste de ese pozo, Bella y te amo.- dije besándola.

-Yo a ti.- susurró devolviéndome el beso.

Nos besamos con ternura y desesperación. Profundice el beso y sentí como ella se apretaba más a mí. Apreté sus piernas y la subí a mis caderas de nuevo recargándola en la pared.

-Te veías tan sexy defendiéndome.- dije besando su cuello.- eres deliciosa.- susurré.

Gimió

-Odio que se metan con lo que es mío.- dijo para después meter su mano en mis bóxer sacando mi miembro, lo guiándolo hacia su entrada. Haciendo que la penetrará.

Empezamos a amarnos como si no hubiera un mañana entregándonos al sentimiento que nos había unido y lo haría siempre. Pues éramos uno solo a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV. <strong>

Me removí entre las sabanas que apenas cubrían mi cuerpo y alcé el brazo en dirección a donde debía estar Edward y digo debía porque no había nadie en la cama conmigo.

Fruncí el seño y me acomode mejor, tapando mi cuerpo. Miré para todos lados en la habitación y nada. Hasta que de pronto escuche un lamento viniendo de fuera de la habitación.

Iba a Salir, con la sabana amoldada a mi cuerpo pero al pararme en la esquina del pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada me quede a cuatro. Pues estaba Edward tan sexy como siempre con solo sus bóxers ajustados negros de hace unos momentos y una chica fuera del departamento.

Nunca la había visto era de más o menos mi estatura, tenía pecho exagerados a decir verdad, lo que pensé fue que eran operados. Tenía una melena rojiza con destellos fresas a la luz y venía con una maleta de viaje.

Me quede escuchando un momento como Edward hablaba con ella. Pero no soporte más al escuchar como ella le suplicaba que regresaran.

Me armé de valor y corrí a la habitación por algo más decente que ponerme, no le gritaría desnuda. Así que me enfunde en lo primero que encontré a mano, que era la camisa de Edward la medio acomode para que se ajustará y Sali de nuevo para plantar cara a esa estúpida.

Cuando salí del pasillo quedando de frente a la puerta me paralicé. Se estaban besando. No soporte el dolor que sentía en el pecho hasta que ví como Edward trataba de quitarla pero ella se abalanzó hacia él.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención, y lo conseguí.

La miré a los ojos alzando una ceja. Y de pronto la mirada de Edward se clavo en la mía, pude notar tristeza, asombro y desesperación. Lo ignoré por un momento, tenía que encargarme de esa idiota.

-Amor.. yo.- Dijo Edward tratando de explicar la situación.

Con una larga mirada le explique que no era el momento.

Me giré de nuevo a la chica que me veía extrañada y escéptica.

-Quien es está, Edward?.- preguntó la mujer está, viendo como si fuera basura.

Edward iba a decirle algo pero me adelanté.

-Está?.- dije seria.- Bueno que descortesía la mía, querida, mucho gusto soy la prometida de Edward.- dije estirando mi mano en la que posaba el hermoso anillo que me había dado hace un mes Edward.

Ella me miró con odio al ver el tamaño de la piedra que traía en el dedo, Alterno la mirada entre Edward, el anillo y yo. Sonreí mentalmente. Está era una interesada.

Perra.

Al principio había dudado en tomar mi mano, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la quite brusca pero lo más distraídamente que pude posándola en los cabello de mi prometido acariciándolo.

-Quien es tú amiga, cariño.- le pregunté a Edward mientras mordí-besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciaba su cabello. Sonreí al sentir los escalofríos que lo rodearon.

-Es Tanya, Bells, mi ex.- dijo restándole importancia a la información de la mujer está y besando mis labios dulcemente.

-Oh.-dije entendiendo. Está era la estúpida que había abandonado a Edward por su "primo".

Sí, según me había contado Edward el día que el le iba a proponer matrimonio. Ella le había comunicado que el supuesto primo que ella tenía no era nada más ni menos que su amante y que se iban juntos al extranjero, porque Edward no era lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerla.

Estúpida.

- Entiendo. Así que tu eres la zorra que dejo a mi Edward peor que un perro?- dije muy enojada. Ya me encargaría de ponerla en su lugar.

-Que te crees para llamarme así?.- dijo Tanya enojada.

-Mucho mejor que tú, querida, sin duda.- dije mordaz menospreciándola. Porque no era más que una estúpida con problemas de superioridad.

-Edward, estás oyendo como me habla.- dijo Tanya pensando que Mi Edward dijera algo.

No es por sonar engreída respecto a lo que él siente por mí pero claro me dejo un día que me dijo que por ella se había dado cuenta que no sentía nada, solo sentía la humillación como hombre a que lo haya engañado y dejado como tonto.

-Sí, querida, lo oye, y sabes?.- pregunte.- no le interesa porque no es por ser grosera, pero lo que pase contigo no le importa más, eso ha quedado claro, así que todavía no entiendo que te retiene aquí.- dije poniéndome frente a Edward para encarar a la fulana está.

Dios, me daba tanto asco como mujer, que cinismo. Que se creía, la última coca del desierto?

Pobre ilusa.

-Edward es mío, estúpida, comió de mi mano antes y lo hará siempre, creías que te ama, claro.- dijo como entendiendo algo y aplaudiendo. Se burlaba de mí.- solo está dolido porque lo deje, pero te aseguro que todavía me desea y me ama como cuando nos conocimos.- continuó Tanya.

-Escucha Tanya.- dije pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un insulto.- No te creas tanto lo que dices, querida, pues Edward no es ningún perro para comer de tú mano, uno. Dos, no te atrevas a volver a decir que él te pertenece cuando no eres más que una pobre estúpida caliente que regresa a él solo para joderlo, pues te diste cuenta que el imbécil con el que te largaste no tiene lo suficiente para satisfacer a nadie, al igual que tú ahora.- dije señalándola con mi dedo y mirándola como basura. Y eso era.- Y Tres, Edward Anthony Cullen me pertenece, en cuerpo y alma, me entiendes?, y sí podre no ser suficiente para él, pero mejor que tú.- dije mirándole de la cabeza a los pies.- Definitivamente. Así que no te metas con lo que es mío, entendido?. Porque soy capaz de volarte la tapa de los sesos de la peor de las maneras y nadie abogará por ti, Tanya. Aléjate de mi Prometido, de nuestra casa y lárgate de nuestras vidas.- grité cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Idiota.

-EDWARD.- gritó Tanya desesperada.- POR FAVOR, SABES QUE ME AMAS.

-Largo..!.- grité de vuelta.

Me recargué en la puerta y me apreté el puente de la nariz para calmarme.

Edward permanecía callado solo viéndome y lo digo porque sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-Amor, yo.- dijo tratando de explicarme.- Ese beso.- susurro.

Lo miré a los ojos de forma dulce, tratando de decirle que no tenía que explicarme nada.

-Oh, cariño, tranquilo, yo sé lo que paso lo vi todo desde el principio, descuida.- dije tranquilizándolo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Perdona, no quería, nunca pensé que ella fuera a regresar así tan cínicamente.- dijo abrazándome.- Ya no siento nada por ella, Bella lo juro, ahora tu eres mi vida y no soportaría perderte por una estupidez.- dijo preocupado enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y aspirando.

-Oh, Edward nunca me vas a perder, hasta que ya no me quieras a tú lado pero eso lo decides, tú, entendido?.- dije alzando su rostro y besándolo tiernamente.- Te amo, entiendes?

Asintió.

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, te amo y te agradezco todo lo que soy en estos momentos, tú me sacaste de ese pozo, Bella yo también te amo.- dijo volviendo a besarme está vez con un poco más de ímpetu.

Nos besamos con ternura y desesperación. Profundizo el beso mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de los dos. Tomó mis piernas afianzándolas en sus caderas y haciéndome gemir por el contacto.

-Te ves tan sexy defendiéndome.- dijo besando mi cuello.- eres deliciosa.- continuó.

Gemí al sentir como mordía levemente mi cuello.

-Odio que se metan con lo que es mío.- dije mientras sacaba a Eddie de su escondite y lo guiaba para que quedará su punta en mi entrada. Me penetró sin avisos haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Deje que me tomará como le fuera conveniente, era suya, él era mío y eso nunca cambiaría, porque a partir de ahora, nadie nos separaría, y si alguien lo intentaba, está dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Nadie me quitaría a Edward eso lo aseguraba.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**Listo, gordis, aquí les dejo ya tooodo del Fic, y espero les guste en verdad :D Gracias por su preferencia jajajaja :P En serio. **


End file.
